britishnascarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ray Winslade
Ray Winslade is the winner of 6 seasons of B-NASCAR from 2021-2026 and is seen as 'The architect of British Nascar' by the wider sporting and motor racing communities. He was assigned with the number 49 and kept it for the whole of his racing career and was sponsored by Dunkin' Brands also for his entire B-NASCAR Career. Pre B-NASCAR Joining B-NASCAR Ray Winslade along with all other potential drivers for B-NASCAR applied by 1st of September 2019. As throughout 2020 potential drivers were called up for one day of the year to have a three hour slot to practice driving around Rockingham race track in a 2018 Ford NASCAR Model. His trials took place on July the 21st along with six other potential candidates including Wyatt Gold, who would become one of his friendly rivals during the 2021 Season. His session lasted from 10:30 to 1:30, during this time they had to show their skills to B-NASCAR officials so they could rate them in accordance to one another, and give them point scores. Ray was in the number 5 car out of the 6 cars on the track. At the end of the sessions the officials at 12:50 called a 40 lap race, as they did with all the other candidates. As there was no time to qualify Ray started on the back row with the number 6 car. When the race started it took Ray ten laps to move up into 4th and another four to get into 2nd and at one point scrapped the outer wall. He was still behind Wyatt Gold who was in the number 2 car. When the cars pitted on the 21st lap Ray got out just before Wyatt, yet on the 26th lap lost his lead after his car became loose around one of the corners and Wyatt pulled ahead, yet for the remainder of the race Ray managed to slowly catch up to Wyatt by holding his line consistently, once he was behind Wyatt he held onto his draft for the remaining five laps, and made two attempts to overtake him, yet both of these failed due to the approaching corner. Wyatt crossed the line 0.24 seconds ahead of Ray, though Ray had lost he and Wyatt had been far ahead of the rest of the pack since the pit stop. In the end Ray was ranked 58th out of all the drivers by the B-NASCAR officials, which appeared to be just outside the possibility of him becoming a B-NASCAR driver. However, only 39 sponsors could be found for B-NASCAR. As a result B-NASCAR searched for a final sponsor, this process took an extra month beyond the deadline of 1st of January 2021, as a result the 17 of the 18 drivers ranked above Ray pulled out as believing they hadn't been picked. Yet on February 3rd 2021 Dunkin' Brands sent a representative to find a driver for B-NASCAR after a company finance system crash making them believe that they couldn't sponsor a driver due to the malfunction in regard to their finances. The representative on observing the two remaining drivers was initially drawn by B-NASCAR officials to the other candidate, yet upon watching both there's, Rays and the 3rd candidates races the representative picked Ray due to seeing a greater change throughout the race, and believing him to be an overall better driver and quicker study than the other two drivers picked Ray offering him a chance to race for them.